Master Fahrenheit
DCUO Name: Master Fahrenheit Powers & abilites: A Master Martial artist who can manifest his Ki in the form of fire. League Name: '''Last Dragon Dojo '''Origin: Born & raised in Manhattan, Adams father was a Vietnam war vet and Golden Gloves boxer. He trained his son to follow in his footsteps since the age of six. Adam was a fast learner, fighting was in his DNA. One day his father stepped up to be a hero during a liqour store robbery but was gunned down after being quickly outnumbered. Adam was only 9 at the time. He was nothing but an angry kid after that. He didn't know what to do with the anger he felt. He started getting in fights every week at school. Ben Turner and Richard Dragon, two well known Martial Artist, had just opened a Martial Arts school in the neighborhood. His fathers death was hard on both him and his mom. One day after being picked up from school his mother noticed how angry Adam had become. She stops by the Dojo where he quickly enrolled. 5 Years later: Young Adam is now 14 and a star pupil. Master Dragon and Master Turner give the youths a wealth of knowledge & training. Ben Turner teaches aggressive combat and various styles whereas, Richard Dragon was a master of philosophy and specifically as it concerns a heroic lifestyle. He tried to help Adam let go of his anger. He sees something in Adam that reminds him of himself. Richard teaches Adam the early stages of Dragon style among other things. Even Lady Shiva offers pointers and lessons in weapons, being a close friend of the two. But Richard Dragon & Ben Turners', side work (Government Agents for G.O.O.D ) led to many attacks on the school during that time. They were forced to shut it down when their work took them on the road. But before leaving Ben suggested Adam study with another Master he heard of in Harlem. A Master Bruce Leroy. Harlem Bruce Leroy was a legend in his town for defeating the evil Sho Nuff in battle. Now his Harlem Martial Arts school is in full swing. Adam pays Bruce Leroy a visit and immediately is accepted as a student. Bruce Leroy tells his students many times of the glow. An innner Ki that can be manifested in ones hands, feet or even entire body. The skills & training they receive is priceless. Over the next 5 years many went on to blaze their own paths such as,Ernie Reyes Jr. And others just faded off. Over time it lost its luster to some and many focused on jobs or families as they got older. But Adam stayed. He trained and studied as everyone eventually left. Adam finished his Dragon Style training and moved on to master many others under Bruce Leroys' tutelage. When Adam is at the age of 19 , Bruce Leroy tells Adam: “I've taught you all I know. You were my best student. Now, it is time for you to make your Musha Sugyo. A warriors journey of self discovery. Only then can you achieve the final level, and truly become... The Last Dragon. Go to this place. You will find what you need there. ” Journey for Ki: Adam travels to ancient China. The journey is tough. You can take trains, cars and planes only so far. The rest must be hiked on foot. Eventually Adam arrives at the base of an enormous mountain, there lies the Shaolin Temple. He speaks with a senior Monk (The Abbot) who seems to already know who he is and why he came. The next day training begins bright an early at 5am. He had to run up and down the ancient stone stairways of the temple on all fours every morning. This is only one of many traditional strength and conditioning exercises. Including hugging a tree while trying to uproot it and knuckle pushups. In addition, He spends several hours of each day practicing the ancient sets or drill sequences of Shaolin kung fu. Although these sets contain the fighting techniques of the Shaolin arts, they also contribute to his excellent physical condition. Every eveining he had lessons with a senior Monk who discussed the philosophies of life and how one should behave. He had to convert his body into stone and his mind into a blade. During his time there he learns many ancient styles unknown to him before such as, 18 methods of Luohan: '''18 hands of Luohan was completed in 18 forms, each form having 18 postures, making a total of 324 postures '''Tiger Style: Strengthens the bones. Emphasis on Strenth & Agility.Tiger blows are swift and dangerous. '''Crane Style: '''Evasive, Subtle, Graceful. '''Dragon Style: '''Dragon fist trains the spirit. uses quick, snapping kicks that hit with the blade of the foot; uses the full fist and the forearms to strike; relaxed muscles, ability to switch from soft movements to hard movements. Training drills to build explosive power. One day the Abbott tells Adam he can sense the anger inside of him. He has a strong fighting spirit. His technique is fierce. The monk goes on to explain, “Here at the Temple. One of the many things we study is history. And it has taught us that evil will return and when it does it will descend like a heavy hand. We were used to living isolated and away from the rest of the world. But we've seen that all problems are shared. Even here at the temple in times past we fought off Warlords, bandits and pirates. One of our lustrious temples was victim to a suprise attack after being betrayed from within. It was destroyed & burned to the ground with only a small few survivors. So we know it is not as simple as staying to oneself. But if we were to share our teachings than perhaps many of these issues will never reach our shores.” He explains, “Every Master who has trained you, has seen in you what you have yet to notice. You're powerful innner Ki. You have Mastered many skills under your other teachers. Here we will teach you to harness the power of your inner chi. You will be able to summon your own Chi like an Army to unleash hell and destruction.” During his Chi training: “Concentrate on moving the Chi from inside your core and stomache to your fist. Making it indestructible temporarily. Using Mind, body ki, and technique. Focus be calm, Will your Chi to surge into your fist. You can't will it through anger & frustration. Try this... It allows me to concentrate the Chi flow into my hands, called Kata.” He demonstrates by waving his hands in a stylish manner. As though he were rolling and shaping invisible dough. Next he demonstrates for Adam what a Hadōken looks like. The Kungfu Master waves his hands in the air until finally unleashing a ball of powerful blue energy. It obliterates a tree. “You must become one with the Chi. If your spirit is strong enough, you may survive. If not the process could consume you and destroy you. When you focus your Chi, what do you feel?” Adam responds, “The feeling. When I can block out the world to the point I am aware only of a sensation within. It's a warm sensation that pulses throughout my body. Almost hot at times.” “Nmmmm. Some have a cool Chi. Others... a very hot. Master Bruce Leroy can manifest a Gold colored Chi. My Chi is Blue. Everyone is different.” Adam trains with the Monks 8 years. Though he is a natural and fast learner, he begins to grow frustrated, still unable to produce a full Hadoken or cover his body in glowing Chi. But the Monks reassures him to be patient. “The time will come. Follow me.” The Senior Monk takes Adam inside his personal quarters and shows him hidden scrolls. “Take these with you and study... At the top of the Mountain.” Climb it to the top. It is a lengthy climb. You'll find plenty of fruit trees along the way & as well as goats. So you will not starve. Once you reach the top you will find a cave. There you will connect with your inner Chi.” After packing a few supplies he heads off for the mountain. The Master Monk watches on with a look of hope. Like a father sending his son to war. “Good Luck.” He says under his breath while watching Adam leave. The climb is challenging and at times dangerous. Each day, Adam climbs till sundown then sets up camp and rest. Following day at sunrise he continued his climb. The climb overworks his muscles and test his strength. Full body workout. Forcing him to dig down everyday. Every night he went to sleep sore but woke up refreshed. The fruit trees and goat meat provided plenty protein & nurishment. It takes 30 days to reach the top. When he does he finds a large cave. The roof of the cave had two large holes that appeared like eyes peering down. It was perfect. Adam openened the scrolls and studied the movements. Read the philosophies and meditated. He trained his body & became one with the teachings. Until one night, during his meditation. He finds himself in a deep trance. He manages to connect with his Chi making it manifest into a slow glow just as a rare exobyte drifts down through one of the holes in the cave & comes into contact with his body. Something unexpected happens when the combination of powerful Chi and the exobyte combine. The entire cave is lit up in a blaze. The resulting burst of flame cast a bright light far enough for the GrandMaster to see. He smiles to himself realizing Adam has finally reached his full potential. Inside the cave Adam sits fully engulfed in flames that do not burn him. He rises and delivers a hand chop that splits a stone in half. After walking outside the cave he approaches a nearby tree where he attempts to uproot it... nearly doing so. He leaps into the air with a spinning back kick that knocks it down & uproots it. Adam realizes he is capable of much more. Using instinct he leaps off the mountain top while connected with his Chi. As he descends he controls his pulse and remains calm until he begins to glide. Now having the ability to bend the laws of physics itself. He glides all the way down to the Master Monk. “Very good. You have learned well. You have Mastered not only your own Chi. But the nature of fire itself. Well done. The old you is now dead. Here.” Handing Adam an ancient chinese war mask. “You are now... a Master. Choose a new name for yourself. You are ready.” He explains that an ex pupil named Ras Al Ghul has perverted the teachings for evil. Long ago we took him in and taught him our ways. We were tricked into believing he wanted good for this world. But all he wants is destruction and control. He must be stopped. “We have sensed a great evil that has fallen upon the earth. There is a great threat to our ways. The ways of peace and what is good. In Gotham the evil power of the dark Chi has risen. Ras Al Ghul has corrupted the true ways. Go to Gotham. Speak with Batman. Help him and the one called Superman defeat Ras Al Ghul.You now have the power. You now are... The last Dragon.” Before leaving The Monk tells him, “You know have the sight of innner Chi. Find others with powerful Chi and teach them our ways. You have a responsibilty to share and help others.” Adam realizes that his training from Richard Dragon, Bronze Tiger, Bruce Leroy and the Shaolin Monks each had something different to offer others. For those struggling to control their meta powers or hone skill, Adam could help. He sets off to Gotham. Shortly after arriving he opens his own Dojo. The Last Dragon Dojo.